Eternos
by LizzieVidal
Summary: El sacerdote Seth y su sirviente Jono tienen una relación a escondidas de toda la gente del palacio del faraón Atem, un día de tantos mientras Jono habla con su mejor amigo Heba este se da cuenta que hace mucho tiempo que no sale junto a su pareja así que el tricolor le ayuda a planear una buena velada para el disfrute del sacerdote Seth y de Jono.


"Uno a uno, todos somos mortales. Juntos, somos eternos."

Sentí como mi corazón se desbordaba dentro de mi pecho, sus suaves y enviciantes labios sobre los míos, sus manos recorriendo mi nívea piel, su aroma, su dulce aroma, su piel canela, su cabello castaño, el mar de sus ojos, cada pequeña parte del sacerdote, cada centímetro de su persona me enamoraba más de él, cada día me encontraba más enamorado de mi Seth.

—Seth... ahhg –Mencioné entre jadeos al sentir sus manos adentrándose bajo el faldón que cubría mi intimidad, este me mantenía sentado en sus piernas y él estaba sentado cómodamente en la cama, mientras estábamos dentro de sus aposentos.

—Sí, mi Jono –Pronunció con voz ronca y sensual, era obvio que su excitación crecía a cada segundo.

—Debes presentarte... ante al faraón... Ahhg... no... podemos continuar ahhg –Pronuncie tratando de contener mis gemidos, mientras su mano derecha buscaba mi entrepierna y la izquierda jugaba con mi pezón izquierdo, pero era algo que casi no podía, sus manos tenían la habilidad de llevarme a la gloria.

—A quién le importa el faraón cuando estoy contigo... –Pronunció suavemente en mi oído mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja pasando después su lengua por el borde, él sabía que eso realmente me encendía y yo no podía hacer algo para frenarlo.

—Ahhgg Seth... debes ir... -Dije no queriendo que parara, pero debíamos parar ya que tenía que buscar al faraón para darle noticias sobre un pueblo vecino y un tal pacto de alianza.

—Cielo... no te resistas –Pronunció sonriendo orgulloso, volteé un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, estos habían tomado un color azul más intenso debido a la excitación que estaba sintiendo, sentí que rápidamente me podía perder entre ese abisal que me invitaba a ser parte de el.

—Que más ahhg quisiera... -Dije atrapando sus labios en un demandante beso, sentí como su suave mano se posó sobre mi miembro y comenzó a pasar su mano de arriba a abajo regalándome sus deliciosas caricias que hacían estremecer todo mi ser –Ahhgg Seth... no continuemos... –Mencioné abandonando sus labios dejando que solo nos uniera un pequeño hilo de saliva, mis mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y en las de mi amado Seth se veía un pequeño color carmesí.

—Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario amor... –Mencionó siguiendo en su tarea, posando sus labios en mi cuello recorriendo cada centímetro de este.

—Sacerdote... -Se escuchó una voz tras la puerta, esa voz no era de nadie más que de Siamun el consejero del faraón -¿Se encuentra dentro? –Cuestionó sutilmente.

—Sí, aquí estoy –Mencionó dejando un poco mi cuello para responderle mientras seguía su labor con su mano en mi miembro, yo tapé mi boca con mis manos, no quería que fueran a escucharme en esa embarazosa situación.

—El faraón lo requiere en este momento –Mencionó el hombre sin más.

—En un segundo estaré con él –Mencionó molesto, si Seth odiaba algo y le disgustaba totalmente, era que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba conmigo, aunque esas personas jamás supieran el motivo de su disgusto ya que nuestra relación era un secreto ante todos, yo era el sirviente del sacerdote Seth, nadie se imaginaba que entre nosotros había algo más.

—Debes irte amor ahhg –Mencioné un poco triste, las manos de Seth se detuvieron muy a su pesar.

—Sí, pero de esta no te escapas –Mencionó atrayendo mi rostro al de él para depositar un dulce beso en mis labios –Te amo Jono –Mencionó sonriéndome al separar nuestros labios.

—También te amo Seth –Mencioné feliz, amaba la formaba de ser de mi Seth, era caballeroso, era un amor, era muy culto y muy inteligente, tanto que ni el mismísimo Thot podría superarlo y también era tan pasional cuando estábamos juntos, sin duda el hombre perfecto y tenía la dicha de saber que era solamente mío –Te veré más tarde –Dije levantándome de sus piernas acomodando mis ropas mientras le guiñaba, él solo asintió sonriéndome mientras se levantaba acomodando sus vestiduras.

Salí de su habitación cuidando que no me viera nadie, pero cuando estuve en la intersección entre la habitación del faraón y de mi Seth me tope a mi mejor amigo, Heba, un chico de baja estatura, cabellera tricolor, ojos amatistas y piel nívea, él era el sirviente del faraón Atem.

—Heba –Susurré en voz baja cuidando que nadie nos viera.

—Hola Jono –Mencionó sonriéndome cálidamente.

—Vayamos al patio por aquí –Mencioné indicando el camino más rápido para salir de los aposentos, Heba asintió a mis palabras y me siguió, justo cuando estábamos por salir vimos a dos de los sirvientes así que nos escondimos hasta que se fueran, después salimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar al jardín.

—Que trabajo es hacer esto sin ser descubiertos –Mencionó mi tricolor amigo soltando un suspiro.

—Al menos todo vale la pena –Dije sonriéndole mientras caminábamos por el jardín.

—Eso no puedo contradecirlo –Dijo con un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas.

—Bueno y cuéntame Heba... ¿Qué tal van las cosas con el faraón? –Pregunté pícaramente, desde hace algunos meses Heba me había confesado que estaba enamorado del Faraón Atem y que este también lo estaba de él, así que se veían a escondidas para pasar tiempo juntos, ellos tenían una relación similar a la de Seth conmigo.

—Todo va muy bien –Mencionó apenado –Atem es muy lindo conmigo, siempre que puede me lleva a las afueras de la ciudad a ver las dunas del desierto o pasamos tiempo en un pequeño oasis que encontramos –Dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa era sincera y sus ojos brillaban al decirme eso, Heba realmente estaba enamorado de Atem, me preguntaba si yo me ponía así cuando le hablaba de Seth.

—Me da gusto Heba –Dije feliz –Es bueno ser correspondido por la persona que amas –Mencioné feliz.

—Y dime Jono ¿qué tal todo con el Sacerdote? –Preguntó sonriendo dulcemente.

—Muy bien amigo, Seth también es encantador conmigo, amo pasar mi tiempo con él, aunque... me gustaría hacer algo para nosotros, hace tiempo que no salimos juntos –Mencioné pensando, hacía algo de tiempo que no nos escapábamos a algún lugar juntos.

—Mmm... –Mencionó pensando –Podrían ir a algún lugar, no sé podrían planear "una salida al pueblo vecino" para verse en otro lugar, el oasis que mi Atem y yo encontramos, por ejemplo –Dijo sonriéndome, eso se escuchaba genial.

—¡Es una gran idea amigo! –Exclamé feliz –Pero ¿no tendrás inconveniente de prestarnos tu nido de amor con el faraón? –Pregunté divertido.

—Para nada –Dijo apenado.

—Gracias Heba, me diste la mejor idea del mundo –Mencioné feliz.

—No agradezcas –Dijo sonriendo, yo solo asentí.

Estuve hablando un gran rato con Heba, planeando que podría llevar de comer y beber para pasar un buen rato con mi Seth, quería que todo fuera perfecto, así como él, y también quería que todo se efectuara esa tarde.

Sin pensarlo mucho fuimos en un par de caballos que habíamos tomado del establo hasta el lugar que mi oji-amatista amigo me había contado, cuando llegamos pude ver que el lugar era una verdadera belleza, palmeras y vegetación fresca y en medio un hermoso lago cristalino.

—¡Esto es hermoso! –Mencioné encantado –A Seth le gustará –Mencioné feliz.

—Bueno solo debemos traer las cosas que necesitarán y bien podrán tener su velada aquí –Dijo sonriéndome.

—Sí, regresemos al palacio –Mencioné feliz, Heba asintió dando vuelta a su caballo, teníamos que volver, debía hablarle a Seth de mi plan para nosotros y también tenía que ir por las cosas que necesitaría y que mi tricolor amigo me ayudaría a acomodar en el lugar.

Al llegar al palacio me topé con mi Seth justamente para mi gran suerte, Ra estaba bendiciéndome mucho ese día.

—¿A dónde tan rápido cielo? –Cuestionó sonriéndome ladinamente.

—Seth –Mencioné feliz –Amor... Iba a verte –Dije sonriéndole mientras me acercaba a él pasando mis brazos tras su cuello y él me abrazaba por la cadera.

—Bien, aquí estoy, para que soy requerido –Mencionó sonriéndome.

—Amor... ¿crees que abría la posibilidad de "planear una salida al pueblo vecino" para escaparnos por ahí? –Pregunté sonriéndole ladinamente mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.

—Claro amor, eso ni se pregunta, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, ya lo extraño –Dijo abrazándome con un poco más de fuerza pasando su nariz por mi cuello.

—Amor... no comiences –Mencioné tratándome de resistir ante mi perdición –Tendremos toda la noche para nosotros dos –Mencioné tratando de pensar correctamente antes de mandar todo al diablo y encerrarnos en sus aposentos.

—Está bien amor –Mencionó resignado –Esta noche serás completamente mío –Dijo sonriendo ladinamente,

—Siempre lo eh sido –Dije apenado mientras miraba como una sonrisa de orgullo se formaba en sus labios.

—Igual que yo de ti –Dijo tomando mi mano derecha para subirla hasta sus labios y depositar un suave beso en esta, Ra... era un encanto –Me presentaré ante el faraón para exponerle el caso, nos vemos a las seis a las afueras del palacio –Dijo sonriéndome, yo asentí, en ese momento me dio un corto beso en los labios y fue en busca del querer de Heba, ahora solo tenía que ir a preparar todo.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde mi buen amigo Heba estaba guardando en una cesta cosas que podría llevar para comer con mi Seth, en serio que daba gracias Ra por tener un amigo como él.

—Jono, ya casi está listo esto –Mencionó sonriéndome en cuanto volteó a verme.

—Gracias Heba –Mencioné feliz –Iré a preparar unos manteles –Mencioné dirigiéndome a un cuarto continuo donde se encontraban cosas de ese estilo.

—Claro –Mencionó el tricolor siguiendo en lo suyo.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresé con varios en las manos, no sabía cuál elegir.

—Etto... ¿cuál se ve mejor? -Pregunté confundido con tantos manteles.

—Sin duda el banco con detalles azules –Respondió mi amigo, yo también había pensado en ese, pero me había gustado un blanco con detalles rojos.

—De acuerdo ese será –Mencioné feliz.

Cuando por fin todo estuvo listo regresé con Heba al oasis para acomodar entre los dos el mantel, la comida y una pequeña carpa para que el sol no fuese una molestia.

—Al parecer todo está listo Jono –Mencionó el oji-amatista feliz cuando terminamos de colocar todo.

—Sí, gracias por todo amigo, sin ti no se me hubiera ocurrido algo como esto –Dije sonriendo.

—De nada –Mencionó feliz -Espero que tengan una linda tarde-noche juntos –Comentó sonriendo.

—Espero que la tuya con el faraón sea igual –Dije sonriéndole pícaramente.

—¡Jono! -Exclamó apenado mientras un sonrojo fugaz aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Ya, no dije nada –Mencioné riendo.

—Debemos volver para que te vas con el sacerdote –Mencionó mi amigo haciendo un puchero.

—Si –Mencioné sonriendo.

Fuimos donde los caballos estaban amarrados a una palmera y montamos cada uno en uno para regresar, no podía esperar a ver la cara de mi Seth al ver la sorpresa que le había preparado.

Después de un pequeño rato volvimos al palacio así que fui a arreglarme un poco para no sentirme fatigado de las idas y venidas al oasis.

Cuando la hora se llegó salí del palacio escabulléndome para que nadie me viera y esperé a Seth en las afueras del palacio, espere por unos minutos, por alguna razón se estaba tardando, solo esperaba que todo hubiera salido bien y no tuviera que hacer algo en el palacio.

Cuando ya me sentía más triste al pensar que se cancelaría nuestra salida escuché su suave voz llamándome mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

—Siento la demora amor, Siamun comenzó a sermonearme, pero logré evadirlo antes de que siguiera –Mencionó besando esporádicamente mi cuello.

—Cielo, pensé que se cancelaría nuestra salida –Mencioné sintiéndome aliviado.

—Por nada del mundo –Dijo tomándome del mentón para unir nuestros labios en un cálido beso –Vámonos de una vez –Mencionó al separar nuestros labios.

—Vamos –Mencioné feliz –Ya tengo todo preparado –Él sonrió ante mis palabras.

—Así que me preparaste una sorpresa... Eso es hermoso de tu parte amor –Mencionó sonriendo ladinamente –Ya quiero verlo –Yo asentí ante sus palabras, fuimos al establo y tomamos su caballo que era más grande que el que yo solía usar, así solo utilizaríamos uno y no se vería tan sospechosa la salida.

Durante el recorrido mi adorado sacerdote se colocó detrás de mi pasando sus brazos por mi cadera mientras yo llevaba las riendas del caballo, sentía la calidez de su cuerpo emanar por sus poros y su suave aroma a jazmín.

Cuando llegamos al oasis él bajó primero y me tendió una mano para ayudar a bajarme, yo la tomé encantado y bajé sonriéndole, Seth me atrajo hacía él para volver a besarme, seguimos tomados de la mano y nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba todo listo junto al lago.

—Espero que te guste amor –Mencioné sonriéndole.

—Es encantador que hayas hecho esto –Mencionó sonriéndome –También trajiste comida y bebida, es perfecto amor –Sonreí al escucharlo, eso era lo que quería.

—Me da gusto que lo sea cielo –Dije atrayendo su mano para sentarnos en el mantel bajo la pequeña carpa –Espero que te gusten los bocadillos -Mencioné sacando unos cuantos del canasto colocándonos en un plato.

—Mi bocadillo principal está aquí, así que no necesito más –Mencionó acercándose a mí mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja con un poco de fuerza, pero no dejando de lado la delicadeza.

—Ahhg Seth –Mencioné mordiéndome el labio al sentir su acto –Amor comamos un poco –Mencioné sonriéndole, él asintió sonriéndome.

Comimos y bebimos un rato, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, me encantaba haber aceptado la idea de Heba sobre este lugar, era totalmente bello.

—Me gustaría darme un baño en el lago –Mencionó mi Seth en algún determinado momento.

—A mí también me gustaría –Mencioné sonriéndole –Vayamos amor –Dije levantándome mientras quitaba mi estorbosa ropa lentamente de mi cuerpo quedándome desnudo, Seth instintivamente se levantó e hizo lo mismo después me abrazó por la espalda.

—Estás provocándome Jono –Mencionó sensualmente en mi oído.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo? –Pregunté tratando de sonar inocente mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo desnudo haciendo que mis glúteos tocaran su entrepierna y la rozaran delicadamente –Vamos amor –Dije guiñándole mientras me alejaba de él caminaba al lago.

—Ra... me encantas –Mencionó siguiéndome entrando tras de mí al lago con una sonrisa pícara.

Estuvimos un rato nadando y disfrutando de la compañía mutua, el sol iba poniéndose poco a poco, mientras la noche se iba llegando, a cada momento crecían mis ganas de pertenecerle una vez más a Seth.

Después de unos minutos más nos acercamos a la orilla para descansar un momento, aunque yo aprovecharía mejor esa oportunidad.

—Amor... -Mencioné acercándome a él besándolo apasionadamente pasando mis manos por su fornido pecho, bajándolas poco a poco hasta llegar a su hombría.

—Cielo... -Mencionó quedamente cuando nuestros labios se separaron un segundo –Si, sigues así voy a poseerte aquí mismo –Mencionó mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Vamos, poséeme, hazme lo que desees, soy tuyo –Mencioné pasando mi brazo libre tras su cabeza enredando mis dedos en su cabello haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran más mientras mi otra mano comenzaba a entregarle mis caricias a su hombría, siguiendo en lo mío atrapé sus labios en un demandante beso, nuestros labios se sentían calientes debido a la intensidad y fricción de nuestros labios, sentía como su boca comenzaba a tomar ventaja de la mía y comenzaba a devorarla por completo, poco bastó para que la juguetona lengua de Seth se hiciera paso entre mis labios buscando la mía para comenzar con una sensual danza, mi vicio, los besos de mi Seth.

—Eres un encanto amor... -Mencionó tratando de regular su respiración al separar nuestros labios para tomar un poco de oxígeno, maldito oxígeno, siempre arruinaba los mejores besos y momentos.

—Tú lo eres mucho más Seth, mi Seth –Mencioné sonriéndole, bajando poco a poco desde sus labios hasta su cuello pasando mi lengua saboreando cada espacio de este, mientras mi mano seguía atendiendo su miembro que comenzaba a crecer entre mi mano haciendo que mis ganas aumentaran.

—Ahhgg amor –Gimió un poco disfrutando de mis caricias y también porque había mordido una parte entre su cuello y hombro que lo hacía enloquecer siempre –No... es just...ahgg... No es justo... que solo tú... te diviertas ahhg –Mencionó jadeante, sus gemidos eran música para mis odios, eran como el glorioso canto de los ángeles.

—Solo quiero recompensarte por todo lo bueno que eres conmigo, mi cielo –Mencioné abandonando su cuello un momento para hablarle sensualmente al oído.

—Eres un encanto mi vida, pero es mi turno –Mencionó sonriendo ladinamente volteándome de nuevo para que quedara con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, sentí su erecto miembro rozar mis glúteos, eso me calentaba mucho más, su mano derecha buscó rápidamente mi hombría comenzando a masturbarla de una manera lenta y después mucho más rápida.

—Ahhgg Seth... -Mencioné jadeante, sus manos eran gloriosas, mi amado sacerdote me colocó un poco de lado para tomar mi pezón derecho entre sus labios comenzando a succionarlo y morderlo suavemente, eso me enloquecía por completo, sentía millones de sensaciones recorrer mi cuerpo, sentí como mi hombría comenzó a erectarse cada vez más, su otra mano jugaba con mi pezón izquierdo, era una sensación placentera, sentía como mi rostro ardía, era obvio que estaba totalmente enrojecido –A...mor ahhg-Mencioné entre gemidos, mi libido iba en aumento cada vez más.

—¿Sabías que eres perfecto cuando estás así? –Cuestionó alzando su rostro para mirarme sonriéndome –Tu rostro sonrojado, tus labios abiertos por la excitación dejando escapar esos melodiosos gemidos que me invitar a devorarte entero, tu cuerpo temblando levemente, el brillo de tus ojos que no pueden ocultar tu lujuria... -Sus palabras estremecieron mi corazón, nunca me imaginé que tuviera esa visión en situaciones como esta -¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?... Que solo yo puedo mirar esta faceta de ti –Mencionó acercándose a mis labios para morderlos con un poco de fuerza, ese hombre me enloquecía por completo, era seguro que siempre iba a pertenecerle a mi amado Seth.

—Ahhgg te amo –Mencioné entre mis gemidos, era todo lo que podía decirle, en ese momento se detuvo de sus acciones.

— Yo te amo mucho más... Salgamos del agua amor –Mencionó sonriendo, yo asentí, salimos tomados de la mano y nos recostamos en el mantel que estaba colocado, Seth siguió su tarea de besarme, de acariciar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, poco importaba que siguiéramos mojados, solo queríamos seguir disfrutando del otro.

Seth se posicionó sobre mi besando mi cuello nuevamente bajando hasta mi pecho dejando besos esporádicos, poco a poco comenzaba a bajar mucho más, hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

—Amor... -Mencioné sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en mi vientre al sentir los suaves labios de mi Seth posarse sobre mi glande, miraba como mi sacerdote subía y bajaba con su lengua por todo lo largo de mi hombría disfrutando cada centímetro de este, en momentos se detenía en la punta para morderla sensualmente y volvía a bajar hasta la base, su boca me llevaba al cielo, cerré mis ojos instintivamente disfrutando del momento... En cuanto menos lo esperé abrí mis ojos de la impresión al sentir que engulló mi miembro y comenzó a succionarlo poco a poco –Seth... ahhhgg... Ra... -Mencioné entre gemidos, llevé una de mis manos a mi boca tapándola mientras cerraba uno de mis ojos, era un verdadero placer recibir una felación por parte de él.

Siguió en su tarea mientras mis gemidos se incrementaban, cuando estuve en la cúspide mi espalda se arqueó un poco y sentí como mi esencia brotó inundado su cálida cavidad bucal.

—Eres delicioso –Mencionó tragando todo lo que podía de mi esencia, eso hizo que me apenara -Cielo... te haré mío –Sentenció llevando su mano derecha a mi entrada comenzando a masajear la zona delicadamente con sus dedos, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, no era la primera vez que estaba con Seth, pero siempre procuraba prepararme bien para no lastimarme o algo por el estilo, me amaba, no quería que nada me pasara y yo amaba eso de él, siempre tratando de cuidarme lo mejor que podía.

—Ahhgg... -Gemí sintiendo la intromisión de su dedo medio en mi entrada para dilatarla simulando pequeñas embestidas, ahora la tarea de Seth era mucho más fácil que en nuestra primera vez –Ra... ahhgg –Sentía mi cuerpo ligero y comenzaba a disfrutar de su intromisión, sentí un segundo dedo entrar –Ahhgg Seth –Grité al sentir una embestida mucho más profunda que las primeras, sin duda estaba listo para lo que seguía.

—Mi Jono... -Mencionó sonriéndome –Voy a acabarte amor –Mencionó quitando mi mano de mi boca comenzando a devorarme los labios al mismo tiempo que metía de un solo golpe su miembro en mi entrada, sus labios apresaron mi gemido, lentamente comenzó a moverse.

—Ahhgg amor... -Gemí cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos, pasé mis brazos tras su espalda acariciándola y dejando pequeñas huellas con mis uñas cuando sus embestidas se hacían mucho más profundas y placenteras.

—Sigues siendo tan estrecho amor –Mencionó bajando su rostro para succionar el lóbulo de mi oreja, y pasar su lengua por mi cuello –Ahhg amor –Gimió al sentir como mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda.

—Ahhg A...mor... Creo que ahhg quedarás un poco... marcado ahhg –Mencioné apenado.

—No te... preocupes por... eso ahhg cielo... -Mencionó jadeante –Soy... ahgg tuyo... márcame cuanto quieras... -Sus palabras hicieron que mi excitación aumentara más, esa invitación me había parecido una completa delicia.

—Ahhgg mi sacerdote... -Gemí en su oído alzándome un poco para morder el lóbulo de su oreja, era momento de intentar cambiarle la posición.

Muy a regañadientes cambiamos las posiciones y ahora era yo quien estaba arriba de él a horcajadas, moviendo sensualmente mis caderas en un vaivén placentero, solo quería disfrutar del momento y que mi Seth también lo disfrutara, eso era hacer el amor, el disfrute de las dos personas, y era mucho más placentero cuando el acto rebosaba de un amor tan ferviente como el nuestro.

Poco a poco comenzó a oscurecer y una hermosa luna llena comenzó a surcar los cielos bañando nuestros cuerpos con su radiante luz, podía ver pequeñas gotas de sudor en el cuerpo y cabello de mi Seth, bajé mi rostro para besar sus pectorales suavemente dirigiéndome a sus pezones para degustarlos, no había ser en este mundo tan perfecto como el hombre que estaba frente a mí, él era completamente mío, en cuerpo y alma.

Sentí como su mano apresó mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarme deliciosamente mientras yo seguía con mis movimientos sobre su miembro.

—Cie...lo ahgg –Gimió en cuanto estábamos llegando al clímax, yo también sentía como sus caricias estaban por volver a extraer mi esencia –Me... vengo... ahggg –Pronunció con voz ronca, su rostro se veía completamente bello con sutiles gotas de sudor enmarcándolo y la gloriosa luz de la luna llena iluminándolo.

—Yo... tampoco puedo... más ahhgg –Pronuncié como podía, estaba llegando a mi límite.

—Juntos... amor ahhg –Mencionó Sonriéndome como podía, yo asentí a sus palabras, di unos últimos movimientos con mis caderas y el dio sus últimas caricias a mi miembro haciendo que ambos tuviéramos un orgasmo perfecto, sentía como su esencia llenaba todo mi ser, en cambio la mía había salido llenando nuestros vientres, caí rendido sobre el pecho de mi Seth –Te amo mi Jono –Pronunció dándome un pequeño beso en el cabello.

—Yo también te amo mi Seth... -Mencioné abrazándolo fuertemente sintiendo como sus brazos también aprisionaban mi cuerpo, sin duda había sido una escapada perfecta.

—Debemos hacer esto mucho más –Mencioné sonriéndole levantando mi rostro de su pecho para mirarlo.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo -Mencionó sonriéndome feliz –Por cierto... este lugar... ¿Cómo lo encontraste? –Preguntó mirando alrededor dándose cuenta de los detalles por primera vez en toda la tarde-noche.

—Digamos que un amigo me dijo su ubicación –Mencioné Sonriendo nervioso.

—¿Huh? Ese amigo tuyo... ¿De casualidad es bajito, de cabello tricolor y ojos amatistas? –Cuestionó sonriendo ladinamente.

—Etto... Si... -Mencioné sintiéndome apenado por haber descubierto a Heba.

—Así que hasta aquí venían ese par –Mencionó burlescamente.

—¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestioné intrigado.

—De las escapadas de Atem con Heba, claro está –Mencionó riendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, yo no entendía cómo podía saberlo –Amor no pongas esa cara, yo me entero de muchas cosas –Dijo sonriéndome.

—Así que lo sabías –Mencioné impresionado.

—Claro, solo hay que ver la carita que ponen cuando se miran, son tan obvios –Mencionó abrazándome con más fuerza –Atem podrá ser un idiota, pero está tan enamorado de su enano como yo lo estoy de ti –Mencionó haciendo que mi corazón latiera fuertemente con sus palabras.

—Seth... –Mencioné acercándome a su rostro para atrapar sus labios en un nuevo y demandante beso –Amo cuando te pones así de romántico –Mencioné al abandonar sus labios.

—Eso es lo que más mereces cielo... -Dijo feliz, ahora fue él quien comenzó un delicioso beso.

—Esta noche es perfecta –Mencioné feliz, mi corazón sentía tanta paz –Te tengo a ti a mi lado y la luna llena es testigo de nuestro amor –Mencioné feliz.

—Sera testigo de nuestro amor por la eternidad –Mencionó mirándome dulcemente, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, podía ver el amor reflejado en sus pupilas.

—Por la eternidad –Repetí sonriendo acomodándome bien a su lado para abrazarlo mientras recargaba mi rostro en su pecho y él pasaba sus brazos por mi cadera para acercarme más a él, solo pude buscar con mi mano una manta que había traído aparte de los manteles para tapar nuestros cuerpos.

Quería que ese momento durara para siempre, que estuviéramos juntos por toda la eternidad, eso quería más que nada en este mundo, pasar toda mi eternidad con el amor de mi vida, sin embargo, cada vez que estábamos juntos ya era una eternidad, sin duda alguna, solo con estar el uno al lado del otro ya éramos eternos.


End file.
